mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
Décalcomanie
Lyrics Hangul= Knock knock 낯선 너의 등장이 평소답지 않은 눈빛이 뭔가 느낌이 좀 수상해 지금은 12시10분전 점점 분위기에 취하고 눈빛은 서로를 비추고 흐르는 침묵도 끈적해 터질 것만 같은 우리 사이 너와 나 입을 맞춰 I feel good 너에게 나를 맡겨 I feel good 이건 좀 위험해 위험해 위험해 나 선을 넘을 것만 같아 너와 나 같이 그린 I feel good 오렌지 빛깔 그림 I feel good 조금은 위험해 위험해 위험해도 멈출 수가 없어 나 I feel good Knock Knock 그때 예상했었지 여잔 촉이 정말 빠르지 이미 물은 엎질러졌어 우린 몰래 새벽을 맞네 At that time Knock knock 지난 여름부터 밤낮 사춘기 소녀처럼 꿈꾸게 만들었어 로맨스 오늘만 기다렸어 Oh Yes Oh 핸드폰은 Off 치명적인 호흡 비밀스런 파티 깔아 레드 카펫 내 공간에 와준 널 환영해 Knock knock Knock Knock 두 손을 머리위로 Clap your hands 너와 나 입을 맞춰 I feel good 너에게 나를 맡겨 I feel good 이건 좀 위험해 위험해 위험해 나 선을 넘을 것만 같아 너와 나 같이 그린 I feel good 오렌지 빛깔 그림 I feel good 조금은 위험해 위험해 위험해도 멈출 수가 없어 나 I feel good 나를 깨우는 너의 속삭임 (I feel good) 너의 손짓 또 몸짓 (I feel good) 너와 단둘이 맞은 아침이 (I feel good) I feel good good good good 헝클어진 머리 헐크 같은 바디 라인 보고 싶어 백허그까지 너 uh 고개를 끄덕 끄덕 숨 쉴 수가 없네 I can’t control myself 준비했어 널 위해 MAMAMOO is coming back for you Knock Knock Knock Knock 손을 머리위로 Clap your hands 너와 나 입을 맞춰 I feel good 너에게 나를 맡겨 I feel good 이건 좀 위험해 위험해 위험해 나 선을 넘을 것만 같아 너와 나 같이 그린 I feel good 오렌지 빛깔 그림 I feel good 서로가 만들어 낸 서로가 묻혀진 데칼코마니 같아 I feel good |-| Romanization= Knock knock nasseon neoye deungjangi pyeongsodapji aneun nunbichi mweonga neukkimi jom susanghae jigeumeun yeodulshishibunjeon jeomjeom bunwigie chwihago nunbicheun seororeul bichugo heureuneun chimmukdo kkeunjeokhae teojil geonman gateun uri sai neowa na ibeul matchweo I feel good neoege nareul matgyeo I feel good igeon jom wiheomhae wiheomhae wiheomhae na seoneul neomeul geoman gata neowa na gachi geurin I feel good orenji bitkkal geurim I feel good jogeumeun wiheomhae wiheomhae wiheomhaedo meomchul suga eopseo na I feel good Knock Knock geuttae yesanghaesseotji yeojan chogi jeongmal ppareuji imi mureun eopjilleojyeosseo urin mollae saebyeogeul manne At that time Knock knock jinan yeoreumbuteo bamnat sachungi sonyeocheoreom kkumkkuge mandeureosseo romaenseu oneulman gidaryeosseo Oh Yes Oh haendeuponeun Off chimyeongjeogin hoheub bimilseureon pachi kkara redeu kapet nae gonggane wajun neol hwanyeonghae Knock knock Knock Knock du soneul meoriwiro Clap your hands neowa na ibeul matchweo I feel good neoege nareul matgyeo I feel good igeon jom wiheomhae wiheomhae wiheomhae na seoneul neomeul geoman gata neowa na gachi geurin I feel good orenji bitkkal geurim I feel good jogeumeun wiheomhae wiheomhae wiheomhaedo meomchul suga eopseo na I feel good nareul kkaeuneun neoye soksagim (I feel good) neoye sonjit tto momjit (I feel good) neowa danduri majeun achimi (I feel good) I feel good good good good heongkeureojin meori heolkeu gateun badi rain bogo shipeo baekheogeukkaji neo uh gogaereul kkeudeok kkeudeok sum swil suga eomne I can’t control myself junbihaesseo neol wihae MAMAMOO is coming back for you Knock Knock Knock Knock soneul meoriwiro Clap your hands neowa na ibeul matchweo I feel good neoege nareul matgyeo I feel good igeon jom wiheomhae wiheomhae wiheomhae na seoneul neomeul geoman gata neowa na gachi geurin I feel good orenji bitkkal geurim I feel good seoroga mandeureo naen seoroga muchyeojin degalkomani gata I feel good |-| English= Knock Knock Your unexpected entrance Your unusual look Something feels suspicious It’s ten minutes before twelve Getting more and more drunk with the mood Our eyes are meeting Even the flowing silence is sticky It’s about to explode between us You and I, we kiss, I feel good I’m trusting myself with you, I feel you This is a little dangerous dangerous dangerous I think I’ll cross a line You and I, same picture, I feel good An orange picture, I feel good This is a little dangerous dangerous dangerous But I can’t stop I feel good Knock Knock I predicted right then Girls have fast intuitions The water has already spilled We’re facing dawn secretly At that time Knock Knock Since last summer, night and day Like a girl going through puberty You made me dream of a romance I waited for today, oh yes Oh cell phones off, fatal breathing A secret party, lay out the red carpet Welcome to my space Knock Knock Knock Knock Throw your hands up high Clap your hands You and I, we kiss, I feel good I’m trusting myself with you, I feel you This is a little dangerous dangerous dangerous I think I’ll cross a line You and I, same picture, I feel good An orange picture, I feel good This is a little dangerous dangerous dangerous But I can’t stop I feel good Your whispers wake me up (I feel good) Your gestures, your body (I feel good) This morning with you (I feel good) I feel good good good good Your tangled hair, your body like Hulk I wanna see your line, give me a back hug I’m nodding, I can’t breathe I can’t control my self I’m ready for you MAMAMOO is coming back for you Knock Knock Knock Knock Throw your hands up, clap your hands You and I, we kiss, I feel good I’m trusting myself with you, I feel you This is a little dangerous dangerous dangerous I think I’ll cross a line You and I, same picture, I feel good An orange picture, I feel good We made it together, we put it on each other Like decalcomanie, I feel good Category:Singles Category:Memory Category:2016 Releases Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:2016 Releases Category:Memory Category:Discography Category:Korean Releases